


Overwatch: Widowmaker

by Will_writer



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_writer/pseuds/Will_writer
Summary: Widowmaker's private obsessionSexual adventure





	Overwatch: Widowmaker

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first short story that will be about widowmaker enjoying herself. Other stories will be on other characters.

The room was dark, light only seeping through the cracks in the blinds casting an eerie light over the bedroom. Widowmaker's apartment was small but suitable. After a long day of hunting and tracking all she wanted to do was relax. Moving into the cramped bathroom she turned the large metal handle on the shower. Her skin-tight suit, when nudged, easily fell landing in a pile around her feet. Her blueberry coloured skin was now fully exposed which seemed darker in the absence of light. As she stepped into the cubical that held back the water, she stiffened up as the warm water cascaded over her cold body. This change in temperature caused her purple nipples to perk up arousing widowmaker greatly. She enjoyed watching her body react to things, it broke up the daily routine of death and destruction. She raised her left hand and placed it on her hip for a second then raising it slowly upwards. As she softly stroked her left breast her right hand wandered onto her inner thigh; edging closer to her prize. Stroking around her tight pussy.  
"Not here Widowmaker" she whispered to herself,  
"Wait until im in bed". Excited by what was to come, she turned of the water and jumped out the shower grabbing only a small had towel to dry only her hair. 

As she strode naked towards her bedroom her decent sized breasts bounced with every step of her overly feminine walk. As she got to her bed she sat drying her hair not caring if she got the bed wet or not. She then lowered herself until she was lying flat on her bed. Just like that she resumed where she left off. Teasing her hard clit which only made her horny for more, her nipples standing up as if to say stroke me. Without warning her index finger plunged into the fleshy mass that was her pussy. It was tight but it felt so good for widowmaker, now inserting another finger but keeping her left hand on her breast. Looking for more excitement she opened her draw looking for her toys.

She pulled out a medium sized dildo and eyed it up,  
"That'll do" she said lying back down on her bed. She didn't need lube as her pussy was already wet enough so she just pushed it straight in. This sudden motion force her left hand out grabbing the silk covers of her bed. She switched it on causing a quite hum in the air. Pushing it in and out along with the vibrations caused widowmaker to let out small moans. As she turned up the speed the moans intensified until suddenly her pleasure exploded. She let out a huge moan, her body then went limp. Felling content with her evening she curled up naked and fell asleep.


End file.
